XMen: Next Evolution
by NamurekaAmasai
Summary: RanmaX-men (old animated series on FOX, minor comic influence) Ranma forms telepathic link wJean. He is invited to meet the X-men.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Ranma/X-Men crossover. X-Men belong to Stan Lee and Marvel; Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Some X-Men elements of this fiction are true to the comics, others the cartoon that was once on Fox. Other Marvel players will also be mentioned.

Ranma walked toward the Tendou home, his head hung low. It was a beautiful day all around, yet all he could see was cloud. There were none that could bring him out of his depression, none, except her. A woman he had yet to meet, a woman who…

"Ranma?" A voice called in his head.

"Yeah, I'm here lady." He mentally responded.

"What's wrong Ranma? I can feel your depression."

"It's this whole situation, my curse, my fiancés, my friends, my family, everything. I need to get away from it all. It's driving me crazy. You're the only one I can turn to. I just need some help." He was desperate for a way out, his mental voice was practically pleading.

"You may be in luck Ranma, my friends and I may be able to help you. If you can make it to the Tokyo International Airport before 5 pm tonight, I'll be waiting. That gives you twenty minutes Ranma."

"That's clear across town lady. I can't make it there in twenty minutes."

"You must believe that you can Ranma if you are serious about getting my help. I can't come to you. Hurry, Run."

"Lady?" He waited for a reply. "Lady?" Again, there was no response. "Screw it," he thought. Then he was moving bounding from the fence to the rooftops.

Akane looked up at Ranma as he leapt away. Pain gripped her heart then, her intuition telling her that he was leaving her. She called after him, but it was only one word, only a whisper. "Ranma." Then he was out of sight. After that there was only one thought on her mind, "So fast."

"I made it, and with time to spare." Ranma thought to himself as he entered the airport. "Now all I have to do is find her." As he looked around the terminal he thought to himself, "Heh, easier said than done."

"Are you looking for someone?" Came a voice from behind.

"I am, but I doubt you could help me look for her." He responded.

"What makes you say that?" She asked with some amusement.

"I've never seen her face."

"So I could be the person you're looking for, couldn't I, Ranma." She responded, again she seemed to find something funny about the situation.

"You could be, but I'm sure she… Lady?"

"Can't fool you, can I?" She smiled and her eyes lit up. She was a slim gaijin woman with lustrous red hair. She looked like an average woman, but there was something to her. Something that says, I am dangerous, don't underestimate me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Saotome Ranma."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Saotome-san. My Name is Jean Grey. I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Scott Summers, and our companion is Logan, but he's best known as Wolverine." Ranma found his attention fixated on Wolverine, their eyes met. They grinned before clasping hands.

"Nice meetin' ya kid, I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Then he turned to Scott, "Mr. Summers, a pleasure."

"Just wait till you get to know 'im, ole one eye ain't that easy to get along with."

"Don't mind Logan, Ranma, he's just not used to normal people."

"Then we should get along great, I'm far from normal."

"Alright," Jean butted in. "Our flight is about to leave, and we have business to attend to." Then her attention focused on Ranma. "You asked me for help earlier, and I would like to give it. What I'm asking is but the first step on the road to a dangerous future, but one that should be quite fulfilling. I want you to come with us, to Westchester. There's a school there that caters to extraordinary people; people with great gifts, people that are hated and feared for what they represent. I would like you to be a part of this school, Ranma. Please come with us."

"Miss Grey…"

"Jean."

"Jean, you're asking a lot from me, almost too much, really. I… Normally I would refuse your offer, but lately… I just need to get away. I would like to come, really I would, but I can't afford to."

"Who said anything about paying? We have a private jet all ready for take off. All you have to do is follow us."

"Then lead away, it's time I tried living my life for myself. Good-bye Japan."

"Ranma, why don't you get some rest, we'll refuel once we hit the coast and then it will be off to Westchester." Jean was smiling as she said it. She smiled an awful lot, reminding him of Kasumi.

"I would Jean, but this flight is great. I've never been on an airplane before. I have to tell you; this is a lot better than when I swam to China. I wouldn't mind sleeping, it'll take my mind off of what I was thinking earlier."

"We may have something that will help you sleep, I'll check for you."

"Don't bother Jeanie, I got him something right here. I'll be using some myself, long flights always make me restless."

"We can't use that Wolverine, that stuff knocks you out for hours. It would probably kill Ranma here."

"I think you're wrong there Jeanie, I have a feeling the boy might get up before I do. What do ya say, kid?"

"Sure, why not."

"Relax then kid, it'll be smooth sailin' the rest of the way home." Then he jabbed a hypodermic into Ranma's arm. "Sleep tight, kid."

Before Ranma could respond he found himself in dreamland.

Ranma awoke from a nightmare; it was all he could do not to scream. Looking to his left he found Logan, dead asleep. "Looks like you were right Logan."

"Ranma, you're already awake?"

"What can I say, I heal quickly."

"So does Wolverine, and I doubt your rate of healing would hold a candle to that of Wolverine."

"That's because I took double darlin'. Still, I must say I'm a little surprised he woke before me. I thought the stuff would kill 'im."

"But you said…"

"I'm kiddin' Jeanie. Now sit down and buckle yerself in, we're landin'." As soon as he spoke the plane began its final approach."


	2. another chapter

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Ranma. I have to talk with the professor, have Logan show you the grounds."

"I'll do that Jean. See you in a few." When she was gone he spoke. "What do say we skip the tour and go straight to sparring?"

"Kid, I was about to say the same thing. Let's head around back, we'll give the others a show."

"As long as they give us enough room, I don't want to hurt them."

"Don't worry kid, they know enough to stay away from danger."

Ranma followed Wolverine around to the back of the mansion. There was plenty of space to move around, but one thing worried him, there, in the middle of the lawn, a fountain. "Great," he thought, "just what I needed. Ah well, they were bound to find out sooner or later." He grinned as another thought entered his head, "That just means I have one chance to use it to my advantage."

"Are you ready, kid?"

"Always ready, you?" Ranma replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Wolverine sported the same grin as he said, "Let's go."

The fight began; Wolverine came out swinging. His movements held an animalistic grace, rather than the refined grace Ranma's held. Ranma avoided the first few punches with ease. He snapped out a kick that caught Wolverine in the chin. Wolverine went into the air, twisting into a flip and landing on his feet. Ranma winced when his foot made contact with Wolverine's chin. That was hard.

Before Ranma knew it Wolverine was coming at him, diving as if in a tackle, Ranma leapt high. Wolverine's movement was deceptive, he came down on his hands and flipped in to air, catching Ranma in mid leap with a poweful kick.

Ranma's was thrown towards the wall surrounding the school. Using the wall as a springboard he came flying toward Wolverine with another kick. Wolverine deflected the kick away and tried to tag Ranma with a punch. He was surprised when Ranma's other leg wrapped around his arm and he found himself flying through the air. They stood apart after the first assault.

"You're pretty good kid." Wolverine declared, cocky as ever.

"You're good too, just not good enough I'm afraid. Shall we go again?" If Wolverine was cocky, there is no word to describe Ranma's arrogance.

Without a reply Wolverine came charging at Ranma. He was moving almost twice as fast as before, but Ranma was ready for him. He dropped down and swept Wolverine's legs from under him. Then he went straight up, thirty feet into the air. Wolverine rolled away from where he had fallen, thinking himself safe from assault, he waited.

He looked on in surprise as Ranma disappeared in mid flight. Wolverine's senses flared as he was knocked backward, from an invisible blow. When he stood he found Ranma in the spot he had just occupied.

Wolverine "upped the ante" so to speak, and brought out his claws, intending to scare Ranma. Ranma showed no fear at the sight of Wolverine's claws.

"Nice claws Wolverine. Try mine." Light began pouring out from the ends of Ranma's fingers, forming the shape of long curved claws. "Little thing I picked up called the Neko-ken, never met an opponent I could actually use it on, and I'd rather my father never discover that I had mastered it."

They charged one another, claws met claws and sparks began to fly. Then Ranma seemed to blur in front of Wolverine's eyes. Wolverine shot out with a fist, catching him in the solar plexus, driving him away from his adversary. Wolverine then noticed the state of his clothes. His clothes were barely holding together, strips of cloth dangled from the many rips and tears.

"You're fast kid, I'll give you that."

"Fast? You have not yet seen how fast I can be, shorty!"

That was when Wolverine made his mistake, he got mad.

Wolverine charged in like a madman. His claws had been retracted and his fists and feet were flying. Ranma then began leading Wolverine into a spiral. His temperature dropped as Wolverine's anger raged free. When they met at the center of the spiral Ranma threw a wicked twisting uppercut that completely missed. Before Wolverine could even begin to wonder how Ranma could have missed, he felt the wind.

Before he could react he was rocketed into the air by a massive tornado. Wolverine struggled against the winds, but found no way to fight them. Suddenly something flew past, he grinned. The object came back around and Wolverine kicked off.

He came flying out of the tornado and struck Ranma across the face with a wicked right hook. Ranma went flying, right into the fountain. The water settled, but there was no sign that Ranma had left the water. Wolverine's instincts told him to keep up his guard, something was wrong. But his heart forced him to hurry towards Ranma's position. His heart chose wrong as a red blur flew out of the water and started raining blows down on his person. The punches didn't hurt Wolverine much, but they distracted him from the pressure point strikes that were being used to disable him.

Ranma flipped away, screaming, "I am Saotome Ranma, and I do not lose."

"If I hadn't gotten your scent, I'd have trouble believin' ya, Ranma." Then he tried to move. "How did you... Clever, you hid pressure point strikes in your last flurry of blows." Then he noticed Ranma mouthing words at him. He was confused until the words became clear. Ranma was counting. As she began forming the word zero Wolverine collapsed. Clapping broke out from all around, but it was suddenly silenced as a man in a wheelchair appeared, Jean Grey right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Xavier nearly screamed, peeved about the damage done to the yard. He'd just gotten the last mess fixed.

"Ranma! I leave you alone for a few minutes and you just have to get yourself into trouble. Now explain yourself." Jean demanded, treating Ranma like a child. Ranma looked at her feet as she scuffed them across the grass, she had no explanation, no excuse.

"Jean, you know this girl?" queried the professor, incredulous.

"This is Ranma Saotome." Saying it as if it explained everything.

"You told me that he was a boy. I find it hard to believe that..."

Jean interrupted. She knew the professor's well-meaning words would sound like an insult to Ranma. "He is professor, thought it is not my place to explain."

"Very well. Though that still doesn't explain the yard." He turned hard eyes to Ranma. "My name is Charles Xavier. Jean has told me a lot about you. Now, would you care to explain what happened here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Xavier. Me and Wolverine was sparrin', I guess we got carried away."

Wolverine had been picking himself up off the ground as Ranma responded to the professor. "He's right Chuck. We both took the fight more seriously than we should have. Hard to believe that the kid's completely human, ain't it?"

Everyone's jaws dropped at that proclamation. What they saw was beyond belief. They had seen the boy disappear like the invisible woman, saw him leap impossibly high, create claws out of light, summon a tornado like Storm, then move faster than they could follow. Now they're being told that the kid is human. Not impossible, but shocking nonetheless. Perhaps it was gamma-rays or some other scientific explanation. It was nice to think that they could rationalize it, but the truth... Maybe they couldn't handle the truth.

"Be that as it may, Logan, I expect the both of you to clean this place up."

"Just give me an hour, I'll have this done in no time." Ranma had created the mess using the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, it was his responsibility to clean it up.

"Very well, but Wolverine will be available to help. And when you are done I would like for you to join me in my study."

"Will do, Sensei."

After hearing Ranma respond he turned his chair around and disappeared into the house.

"Welcome Ranma, please, take a seat." The professor was frustrated with the boy he saw before him. He'd been trying to get into his head as he watched him fix up the yard, but each probe was effortlessly deflected.

"Thank you Sensei, I..."

The professor cut straight to the point. His frustration was making him testy. "I was always wary of Jean meeting with you, for all I know it could have been a trap. There had been no reason for the two of you to make contact. Now explain."

"I'm not going to explain anything until you stop giving me that evil eye. I left Japan to get away from people who'll judge me before they even try to get to know me. I hate it when people decide I'm nothing more that a nuisance. For once in my life... Forget it. I'm wasting my words, I'll speak to Jean and then I'll get out of your hair. No offense." Ranma turned to leave.

"Ranma wait, I..."

"It's too late for that professor." As Ranma walked through the doors he paused. Without turning back he said one last thing to the professor. "One more thing professor. Stay out of my head."

Professor Xavier shook himself out of the daze Ranma left him in. He grabbed a communicator. "Rouge, follow the boy, don't get too close. Xavier out." He'd have his answers.

"Not your brightest move, prof. Yer not gonna want that boy as yer enemy. The boy's got a good heart, but you treated him like humans treat us. Ya might wanna think 'bout that." Wolverine turned and left without so much as a farewell.

As the professor pondered over Wolverines words he realized he'd made a grievous error. He had judged someone, unkindly and unfairly. He had let hid pride get in the way. He retired to bed, his order to Rouge forgotten.

Jean had been waiting for Ranma as he spoke to the professor. Ranma had left his mind open to her and she, for the first time in her life, felt disgusted at the professor's actions. She saw Ranma stop at the doors before he spoke to the professor one last time. Ranma had cut the link, so she had no idea what had been said.

She approached Ranma, laying a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Ranma sighed as he grabbed Jean's hand. "Don't worry about it Jean. I'm okay, I'm used to that kind of reaction by now."

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it. I don't know what's come over the professor, he's not like that."

"But he was like that to me. That's all that matters. He was angry Jean, but that gave him no right to try and interrogate me. I was invited; even if it wasn't by him he should still respect the fact that I am a guest, your guest Jean. The way he treated me, is the same as if he did the same to you. You don't deserve that Jean. I better leave. If I stay the professor is likely to blame you."

"But where will you go?"

"I hear England is nice this time of year. I might decide to swim out there. Tonight thought, I don't know. I'm sure something will turn up."

"You don't have to leave Ranma..."

"I have to Jean. I'll be in touch." Ranma disappeared before her eyes. The link between herself and Ranma was still being suppressed.

As tears fell from Jean's eyes she remembered back to how they had met.


	3. another chapter

What is this? This can't be a new chapter. I don't believe my eyes. Well, believe it. This chapter has sat on my computer for the better part of 3 months, I just wasn't sure that this was the path I wanted to take with the story. I haven't thought of anything better so this is all I can give you.

I hope to have more time for all my stories. That means I plan to continue each and every one. I have made some progress on Mother Amazon but I'm still a long way from posting. I hope to give Ranma a bit of time to think about his/her life in China, but that probably won't come until chapter 7. I'm sorry for the delay but I haven't really been able to concentrate on my work. I've been dealing with a lot of different pressures and stresses that have left little time for anything else.

I do suggest reading the previous chapters of this story as a refresher; it has been a long time after all.

Jean had been waiting for Ranma as he spoke to the professor. Ranma had left his mind open to her and she, for the first time in her life, felt disgusted at the professor's actions. She saw Ranma stop at the doors before he spoke to the professor one last time. Ranma had cut the link, so she had no idea what had been said.

She approached Ranma, laying a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Ranma sighed as he grabbed Jean's hand. "Don't worry about it Jean. I'm okay, I'm used to that kind of reaction by now."

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it. I don't know what's come over the professor, he's not like that."

"But he was like that to me. That's all that matters. He was angry Jean, but that gave him no right to try and interrogate me. I was invited; even if it wasn't by him he should still respect the fact that I am a guest, your guest Jean. The way he treated me, is the same as if he did the same to you. You don't deserve that Jean. I better leave. If I stay the professor is likely to blame you."

"But where will you go?"

"I hear England is nice this time of year. I might decide to swim out there. Tonight thought, I don't know. I'm sure something will turn up."

"You don't have to leave Ranma…"

"I have to Jean. I'll be in touch." Ranma disappeared before her eyes. The link between herself and Ranma was still being suppressed.

As tears fell from Jean's eyes she remembered back to how they had met.

It had been a trying day for Jean Grey. The X-Men were all currently nursing injuries they'd received from fighting Magneto earlier in the day. It took a fair amount of luck before they were able to repel his attacks. He'd retreated, but they all knew it wouldn't be long before he'd returned.

Jean had fought him to the best of her abilities but it was she who was first to fall against him that day. Her powers were just not refined enough to have been effective. It would take some thought on her part on how she can use her power effectively against one such as Magneto, but she would find a way. Though it was a given that she would only be able to use them once before Magneto would develop some kind of protection from them.

She now sat outside the mansion, staring up at the stars in the sky. The cool night air was a welcome relief from the heat of the day. She was remembering a time when life had been so much simpler. She never had to worry about evil geniuses hell-bent on taking over or destroying earth, powerful mutants seeking the death of all humans on earth or any other threats that some had never even considered possible.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the world seemed to change about her. She suddenly found herself upon a tiled roof. The sky looked much different now than it had just moments before. Where once she saw stars there was now only the afternoon sun. Looking around she spotted a little Asian girl with hair as red as her own. The girl sat with her head down, it was clear from the sounds the girl was making and the way her shoulders shook that she was crying.

Jean's heart went out to the girl. If she'd spent any more time contemplating her own fate she knew she'd look much like the girl before her. Jean approached the girl. She noticed then as she moved that she was in an astral form. She laughed at that, if it hadn't been for her training with the professor she'd never have thought this possible. Astral projection was something that most considered a hoax. Jean shook her head; she didn't have time for these thoughts.

Jean spoke to the girl using her mind. "Child, look up, please." She saw the redhead stiffen in surprise. The girl quick wiped at her eyes before looking up. The girl seemed surprised that someone had gotten that close but didn't seem at all startled that a ghost was suddenly talking to her.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned, her voice raw from crying.

"My name is Jean Grey. I suddenly found myself on this rooftop and couldn't help notice that you were upset." Jean was very cautious to keep her comments neutral. It wouldn't do to upset the girl any further. Jean was surprised to hear such a masculine laugh at her comments.

"You have no idea, lady. These last few weeks have been pure hell."

"Everyone has rough times in their lives. I was thinking about what hell I had just traversed when I found myself here upon this roof."

"Most would find something like that a bit strange, lady. Though I've witnessed events … hell I've lived through events that would leave normal people a quivering mess. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so crude."

"If you have the time, would you be willing to share your story?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but I feel that I may be able to trust you."

Jean suddenly started feeling a tug from her body. "Oh no! Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have to leave. I still want to hear your story but I don't think I have too much time left. If you don't mind I can do something that will allow me to talk to you in your mind. Then we can talk no matter how much distance lies between us."

"Is that safe?"

"Perfectly. Just think of me as your imaginary friend."

"If that's the case, then you will be my only friend."

"We'll have to hurry. I don't…"

"Just do it Jean. I could use someone to talk to."

Jean wiped her eyes as the memories faded. She was sad that Ranma was suppressing their link, but she knew that once he dealt with emotions he would again allow her access.

Rogue settled down behind Ranma on a nearby roof. She thought about saying something to the boy but instead stood back to watch. She was surprised when Ranma turned his attention to the dark corner she'd settled herself in.

"You can come out Miss. I know you've been following me since I left the mansion. The Professor send you?"

Rogue stood silent. The boy may have been bluffing.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing. I also heard you land. Why don't you come out an talk?"

Rogue stepped out into the light. "How'd ya know I was followin'?"

"I can sense your presence. You have a really powerful aura that's hard to miss if you know what to look for. I just don't understand why your body's energy flows backwards."

"What do ya mean, flows backward?"

"Exactly what I said. Energy normally flows from one's center outward, though yours seems to come from everywhere else and flows toward your center."

"Did Jean tell ya 'bout us? How we're different 'en most? I'm a thinking it's 'cause of that. Ya see, whenever I go an touch anyone… I haven't killed anyone yet, but it's been close a time or two. Normal people, they just get hurt, but when its anotherun like me, I get their powers for a time."

"It must be hard for you. Having a power like that that you can't control. It's a shame really, a beautiful girl like you. One day you'll find someone you can share your life with. I'll prove it to you."

"Whatta ya mean by that, sug?"

"Give me your hand." Seeing her indecisions Ranma continued. "Just trust me. I won't be hurt."

Having no idea what Ranma meant to do Rogue shakily offered her hand. Ranma gently took hold of her wrist with one hand. He placed the fingers of his other hand against her glove and looked her in the eye. Rogue understood that he was asking permission to remove her glove. She nodded to tell him it was all right. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, refusing to fall. She was hoping that he wouldn't be hurt by this.

Ranma slowly pulled of the glove, revealing beautiful milky white skin. He set the glove in his lap. He looked Rogue in the eye as he folded his hand around hers. Rogue jumped a little at the unfamiliar contact with her hand. Rogue closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see his face as she waited for that horrible sensation of feeling a person's life flowing from them, the mental agony she suffered as she relived their most personal memories. It never came.

She opened her eyes to find Ranma smiling at her. She looked down at her hand to see that they were indeed touching, skin to skin. Suddenly her tears were falling freely. She wept like never before, but these tears were much different than the others before them. These were tears of happiness. She threw herself against him clutching him as she cried.

Ranma winced at the strength Rogue was using against him. "No one deserves to be alone. There are others like me. There may not be many, but they are out there. I have mastered the basics of manipulating my own energy. It only takes a minute amount of my concentration to hold off the effects of your own energy."

"I heard what Wolverine said 'bout you bein' human an all, is 'at true?"

"It's true. I may have been touched by magic a couple of times, but all my skill and ability is what all humans are capable of. Jean once told me that people like you are the next step in human evolution. I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now. You just have an affinity for abilities that would take some all their lives to master. This shortcut does not come without its weaknesses. Where a martial ability makes ones skin as hard as steel, actually having steel skin makes you more susceptible to lightning or electricity. It also means that Magneto guy Jean told me about has an incredible advantage."

"Ranma, thank you. I haven't been able to be this close to anyone in years. It's been so long since anyone… Thank you." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She put as much passion into the kiss as she could muster. When Ranma began to respond she felt as if she were in heaven. If it hadn't been for their need for air the kiss would have lasted much longer.

"That's the first real kiss I've ever had. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Ya have nothing to be sorry about. I look forward to more."

"It's not that I regret it or anything Rogue. It's just that I finally got out of a mess where different women were vying for my affection. I think it may be to soon for me to consider a relationship. Besides, when I said you'd find someone to share your life with I didn't mean me." He laughed suddenly. "Though I can't blame you for your choice."

Rogue swung at him. She was surprised that he didn't even react to being hit, granted she'd used very little strength, but even Wolverine would have complained about such a hit.

"Did I mention that I love strong women?" He smiled.

She swung at him again this time sending him about 10 feet from where he once stood.

"That strong enough for ya?"

"Is that some kind of challenge? What do you say we try a light spar?"

"Don't be upset if I hold back."

"Don't you be upset if I don't. I've got a pretty good measure of what you can handle."

"Bring it on."

"Rogue! Are you all right?" Jean asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Jean. Y'all should see the other guy." Rogue drawled as she limped toward her room.

Jean followed Rogue with her eyes as she walked out of sight. She turned back around when the door opened. Wolverine entered helping Ranma stand. Ranma looked like hell. He had a black eye, swollen lip, broken nose, probably some bruised if not broken ribs from the way he was holding himself, one leg he wasn't putting any pressure on, the other was barely holding him up. His clothes where ripped to shreds and he was bleeding from just about everywhere. The smile on his face seemed totally out of place.

"So you must be the other guy?"

"Wha can I say, she's goo. Now if ou don't mind…" He trailed of as he collapsed unconscious.

"Don't worry Jean. Your boy will be fine. Hank'll have 'im fixed up in no time."

"I can't believe this. Why was he fighting with Rogue?"

"No idea, darlin'. Though I'd have to say if that boy had a few more years on him, Rogue may have been forced to go all out."

"I see. How was the fight then?"

"I thought the fight was amazing before they got to the junk yard. Rogue got that limp when Ranma hit her with a Lincoln. 'Course he only bragged until she hit him with a bus."

"A bus? And he survived?"

"Came out from under it with a smile."

"Why don't you get him down to Henry's lab Wolverine. Have him call me when he wakes up." Professor Xavier instructed from the hallway.

"Whatever you say, prof."

"How are you feeling, Mr. Saotome?"

"What do you care?"

"After the way I treated you I guess I deserve that. I really am sorry for the way I acted. I allowed my pride to get in the way and judged you harshly. I'm in your debt Ranma. I don't know what you did for Rogue, but I deeply appreciate it. I've never seen her so happy."

"If Jean hadn't told me what little she did I wouldn't have been able to be so helpful. It never hurts to trust someone." Ranma disappeared from the bed he was lying in.

Xavier felt the air displaced as Ranma passed by. He cursed himself. "That boy will never trust me." He thought. "Though I can't find fault with him. It was my own selfish pride that created this rift."

"Logan, a moment of your time, please." Xavier implored.

"What ya need, prof?" Woverine turned, fixing the professor with a curious stare.

The professor looked unsure for a moment, but his resolve strengthened not a moment later. "I thought that maybe you could give me some insight on a situation I'm having."

Wolverine laughed. "If yer talkin' bout that Ranma kid then it may help for ya to change yer attitude."

Xavier looked confused for a moment. He'd been very forward with Ranma as he tried to apologize. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sayin' that Ranma don't trust ya, cause he can still feel that yer suspicious. Start treatin' him like ya would any of us. A little trust goes a long way. And don't intrude in his mind, no matter what, even to talk to him. If ya need to speak with him then ya need to go to him yerself." Wolverine looked at the professor, trying to determine if he'd said enough to make Xavier understand.

Xavier nodded. "Thank you Logan, I'll take your advice to heart. Good-night Logan."

"Same to you prof. If ya see Ranma, tell 'im to find me. I'd like to learn about his fighting style."

"Good evening, Jean," Ranma paused, turning his attention to Cyclops. "Mr. Summers."

"Evening Ranma, what do you need?" Jean closed the book on Japanese culture that she had been reading as she looked up at Ranma.

Ranma fidgeted a little as he thought of what he wanted to say. "Nothing, really, I just thought that you'd like to introduce me to some of the others you've told me about."

Jean put the book aside with a small frown. "I'm sorry Ranma, but the only one here you haven't met is Storm. All the others won't be back until later in the week." She really had hoped more of the X-Men would be here at the mansion when she brought Ranma. She hadn't counted on the others being away.

Ranma smiled, it didn't matter that we wouldn't get a chance to see the others before he left. He was just glad that Jean had taken him away from his troubles. Now he would have the time to decide what he wanted to do with his life; and, more importantly, if he was going to return to Japan at all. "That's okay Jean. I'm sure Storm is every bit as interesting as the others."


End file.
